Amor Fati
by WinterWoolies
Summary: Multi chapter fic about how Andy Flynn and Sharon Rador went from hating each other to forming a tentative friendship and ultimately come to love each other.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own anything related to TNT or The Closer.

This is my first fic, so no flamers please. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

English is not my mother tongue, so you'll probably find mistakes.

I absolutely love the characters of Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn and I think they would be fabulous together.

I hope you enjoy reading this.

Chapter 1 – Christmas 2010

Andy Flynn's Christmas was nothing like he had imagined it would be: instead of enjoying his kids's company and laughter, here he was discussing baseball with the one and only Captain Sharon Raydor, head of FID and ubber Wicked Witch of the LAPD.

He was actually enjoying himself listening to Raydor making her case in their minor dispute about the Dodger's latest game. He couldn't help a small smile taking root upon his face,

but immediately lived to regret it when she paused mid-rant and asked him in that slightly shilling way: "Am I boring you, Luitenant Flynn?"

"Of course not, Captain Raydor, just wondering why a woman such as yourself can be so passionate about baseball."

After assessing him for half a minute, with that gaze of her which could see right through him and made him feel like he was about to be dissected like a frog, she replied:

"My father is an avid baseball fan, I adore my father so I love a good game".

For one instant he could see sadness looming behind her murky green eyes, before she became again Captain Raydor, ice queen extraordinaire.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring and with an "excuse me I have to take this", she got up and went somewhere more quiet, unconscious of Flynn's eyes tracking her behind until it disappeared around the corner.

The person, who did notice, decided immediate action was necessary. And thus Andy Flynn's musings were rudely interrupted by a load of green peas raining down on him. Broken out of his stupor, his eye was caught by the culprit who was looking at Flynn like he just committed a major crime and sold his soul to the devil herself. Flynn just shrugged and decided there and then he wouldn't mind negotiating her for his soul, regardless of all the peas Louie Provenza aimed at his head.

Continue or bind my hands together and never ever write a story again, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thanks to everyone who was so kind to review my story and encouraged me to keep writing and/or added it to their story alert, and special kudos to _jessjak_ for noticing the BSG quote (there is another one in this chapter).

Hope you enjoy it!

Sharon Raydor was bored out of her mind. She was staring at her cell phone, hoping it would ring and present her with a case, thereby giving her the perfect excuse to get away from the hellhole also known as the LAPD's annual New Year's Party, which she had been ordered to attend.

In the meantime however she had to make do with the middle-aged and balding bar owner who was wallowing in self-pity because his wife had left him for another woman. Preferring to contemplate her own lousy fate in solitude, she decided to go in for the kill.

"So let me get this straight: your wife was going to the dentist four times a week and you didn't have any suspicions she was cheating on you?"

Fortunately that shut the bartender up and made him go to the other end of the bar in search of a more sympathetic ear which he apparently found in Lieutenant Andy Flynn. She had to admit he looked nice in his dark blue pinstripe suit, chewing on a toothpick, like she remembered him from what seemed like ages ago. But this was neither the time nor the place to reminiscent what happened and what could have been.

However contemplating her present fate wasn't so attractive: here she was, Sharon Raydor, a fifty something FID captain who everyone loved to hate. And even if she would manage to leave unnoticed, she had nobody to go home to ever since her kids had left for college. Perhaps a drink was in order to cheer her up.

Since she was so lost in her thoughts, she startled when a voice next to her said: "that's a nice colour on you."

Looking up, she found Andy Flynn lowering himself on the barstool next to her.

Please keep up reviewing, they help me through this period of torture, also known as exams!


	3. Chapter 3

To celebrate having finished my first exam this year: a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

(Please let me know it if you do or if you don't.)

Chapter 3

"Thank you Lieutenant Flynn, but what brings you to my side of the bar?" She seemed to be suspicious of his praise, but he honestly thought she looked good in her bright red dress, with her long hair cascading down her back.

Tearing himself away from staring at her legs, he grumbled: "If I had to listen one minute longer to that idiot bartender, the urge to knock some sense into him would have overwhelmed me and I'd have another complaint to add to my file. Can you believe it, his wife went to the dentist four times a week and he didn't have a clue something might be up."

Her only answer a snort, which turned into a giggle and soon she was shaking with laughter. He thought she had a nice laugh was, and listening to it made him want to smile too. He went on: "Besides you looked lonely, so I thought that perhaps we could be lonely together."

She smiled and said "Don't tell me that line actually works on women?"

"Well, the badge helps", he admitted.

They lapsed into silence, but strangely it didn't feel awkward; he enjoyed being able to watch her and while she looked stunning, he noticed she seemed tired.

So he decided to do something about that: "You know, I was thinking about staging a break out, but I seem to be lacking an accomplice."

This clearly drew her interest, so he continued: "Suppose you were to fall ill, and then I would be the perfect gentleman of course and offer to drive you home."

"Why am I the one who has to fall ill?"

He should have remembered there was no such thing as an easy victory when Sharon Raydor was involved.

"Because nobody would believe you are kind enough to drive an ill Major Crimes lieutenant home."

"But they would believe that someone who calls me the wicked witch offer to drive me home out of compassion?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well yes, because next time somebody filed a complaint against me, you could return the favour and I don't know, let it slide perhaps?"

"Ok, so which illness is supposed to befall me?"

He just stared unbelievingly at her and she defended herself by saying "We need to set our stories straight, in case anyone asks"

"What do you think about a headache, I know I am starting to have one myself." He didn't wait for her reply, but went off in search for the chief to inform her of their departure. Having done his duty, he came back to the bar, only to find Sharon had disappeared.

So, who wants to know how the remainder of their evening went?


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello everyone, it's been quite a while but I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and kicked me back into writing again.

And remember Reviews Make the World Go 'Round!

She was humming, looking out the window of his car. It was driving him crazy. His palms began to sweat. Would it seem suspicious if he turned on the A/C? Suddenly she stopped humming and turned toward him with a very Captain Raydor like expression on her face which he knew wouldn't bode well for him, the notorious one eyebrow arched look that had been the doom of many a suspect. He turned on the A/C. He had the feeling his tie was slowly choking him. Finally they had arrived at her apartment, with a bit of luck his escape would be imminent.

But when has Andy Flynn ever managed to have luck on his side?

"How do you know where I live?"

"…"

The eyebrow crept a little higher. His tie got tighter. Flynn wondered briefly about a possible scientific correlation between both before deciding that confessing while he was still breathing, was preferable.

" Provenza wanted to play a prank on you and had me look up your address and chauffeur him, but I swear that's all I had to do with it" He stammered.

It took 5 seconds before he crumbled under her gaze. "That, … and I also put the bucket on top of the door … Provenza couldn't reach high enough."

"Yes?"

Good Gods the woman was even more worse as his mother.

"And maybe I did flash my badge at your doorman, so he would let us in."

She stayed silent, perhaps he should apologize, women always seemed to appreciate that.

He even might make it out of the situation alive.

"Listen,I am sorry, it was childish mischief and there are no excuses for my behavior."

"And if any of your stuff or clothes were ruined, I'll pay for the damage."

"Oh don't you worry about that, Andy; it was only water and ice;

besides at that moment I wasn't wearing anything at all."

She winked, kissed his cheek and got out of the car.


End file.
